Et si on devenait plus que des amis?
by shimono
Summary: Alors c'est la suite du OS "une grande amitié" avec une auteur encore plus sadique xd The GazettE Les deux premiers chapitre revus et corrigé par ellisine
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur:** eli  
**Genre:** heu ... vous verez bien  
**Disclamer:** sont à moi xD ... que dans mes rêves  
**Note:** Inspirer de mon OS "une grande amitié"

**Beta:** ellisine que je remercie

C'est la fin de la tournée, on peut enfin se reposer, ça fait du bien.

Malgré ça, je me sens mal, je vais m'ennuyer pendant ses vacances.

Ca fait déjà trois jours que je glande, allongé sur mon lit, à regarder la télé.

Me levant juste pour le stricte nécessaire.

J'en ai marre, c'est pas possible ça.

On peut pas reprendre le boulot, Kai est dans sa famille et Ruki aussi d'après ce que j'ai compris. Aoi n'en parlons même pas, on ne le voit jamais quand on est en vacances et on ne sait pas du tout où il se cache.

A croire qu'il a une petite amie secrète.

De mon coté, toujours rien.

Bon, je sais, je vais embêté Reita.

Je m'habille et m'en vais directement.

Je frappe, pas de réponse. Il dort peut être ? Je sonne, mais toujours rien. Merde, il est sorti… j'aurais du téléphoner, quel baka je fais…

Je commence à descendre les escaliers pour me promener, quand j'entends mon nom être prononcé juste derrière moi.

Je me retourne et le vois qui sort de l'ascenseur.

- Bah ruwa, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Heu, je passais devant alors je me suis dit "pourquoi pas aller lui dire bonjour?"

Il sourit, et à ce sourire je me sens rougir. Merde, qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Je me comporte comme une collégienne devant son premier amour.

- Aller, viens boire un coup à la maison puisque t'es là ! En plus je viens juste d'acheter ce qu'il nous faut pour nous bourrer la tronche haha!!

Je remonte les quelques marches que j'avais préalablement descendues et aide Reita, puis on s'installe tranquillement devant la télé, bières à la main, on parle un peu de la tournée.

J'ai le temps de contempler son salon qui est, comme d'habitude, rangé. C'est vraiment un endroit spacieux et clair, un grand canapé noir y trône avec une table basse, et il y a aussi quelques meubles par ci par la.

On a bu, il est déjà vingt heures. Que ça passe vite !

Il commande quelques trucs au traiteur français, mais je suis trop bourré pour savoir ce que c'est.

Ho du vin, on se boit la bouteille en moins de deux.

Je me lève pour aller aux toilettes mais trébuche sans le vouloir sur Reita.

Nos bouches sont si près l'une de l'autre que je sens l'air qu'il respire me caresser le visage.

Elles sont si... tentantes, rouges et pulpeuses.

Je franchis le peu de millimètres qui me sépare d'elles pour m'en emparer.

Ho, je sens que... je vais vomir.

Je me relève précipitamment et cours dans les toilettes où je vomis le trop plein d'alcool que j'ai ingurgité.

Je me retourne et vois Reita qui se tient au chambranle de la porte.

- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

- Heu... j'en sais rien... j'en avais envie.

- Et si moi aussi j'ai envie de t'embrasser, là, maintenant ?

Je lui souris, il me relève et m'embrasse fiévreusement, me porte et m'emmène dans sa chambre.

-Reita... c'est la première fois qu'on s'embrasse.

- Hai, je sais et j'ai envie de plus... que de d'habitude.

Je mets ma main et la frotte à l'endroit où une bosse a fait son apparition.

Il se met à gémir doucement et je rigole.

Il me fait tomber sur le lit et commence à me déshabiller.

Je fais de même, trop pressé de sentir son érection contre la mienne.

Une fois nus l'un contre l'autre, on s'embrasse encore et encore.

Je sens sa langue dans mon cou puis il arrête, je sens son souffle chaud, calme et doux.

Il ne bouge plus, qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ?

- Hé Reita, ça va pas ?

Rien. J'entends alors un ronflement… c'est pas qu'il dort cet idiot quand même ?

Je le sens frissonner.

Je mets mes bras autour de son corps et l'encercle pour le réchauffer.

Je n'ose pas m'enlever mais heureusement il le fait tout seul et se retrouve à mes cotés.

Je rabats alors la couverture sur nous et m'endors moi aussi collé à lui.

Une chaleur sur mon visage me réveille. J'ouvre un oeil et vois des rays de soleil. Mon oreiller est chaud et doux, je le sens aussi légèrement bougé sous moi.

Qu'est ce que c'est ?

J'ouvre en grand les yeux pour y découvrir que mon oreiller n'est autre que le torse imberbe de mon cher bassiste préféré.

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite, c'est pas la première fois après tout.

Quand je sens une bonne odeur sortir de la cuisine.

fin du chapitre 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur:** eli  
**Genre:** heu ... vous verez bien  
**Disclamer:** sont à moi xD ... que dans mes rêves  
**Note:** Inspirer de mon OS "une grande amitié"

**Beta:** ellisine que je remercie

- T'as bien dormi koi?

Hein? De quoi ? J'ai bien entendu, il a dit « koi » ?

Il est encore bourré ou rêve, c'est pas possible sinon.

- Heu... hai.

- Fait pas cette tête, je plaisante 'ruwa haha!!

Ouf ! enfin... j'ai quand même un pincement au cœur.

- Mais ça sens bon, c'est quoi cette bonne odeur?

- Heu, j'en sais rien, je vais aller voir.

Je prends discrètement mon boxer et le mets alors qu'il se recouche, puis je me rappelle la journée dernière.

Je vais dans la cuisine et y découvre une femme d'age mûr. Elle se retourne et me regarde, enfin, me dévore des yeux plutôt et me sourit.

-... Uruha ne? Ohayo... est ce que Ryo est réveillé?

- Heu ... oui ... Reita est réveillé.

- Bon dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser les jeunes, bon appétit et bonne journée ! Attention, pas trop de cochonneries, je suis juste à coté moi haha!!

Je suis assez surpris par sa phrase et m'assois à la table pendant qu'elle s'en va.

Reita entre et s'assoit en face de moi et nous commençons à manger les plats que la voisine de Reita a fait pour lui.

- J'étais nu tout à l'heure, tu te rappelles ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Ha ... on était bourré, on s'est déshabillé et on s'est endormi direct après être entrés dans le lit.

- Hum ... et j'étais un bon oreiller ?

J'acquiesce et lui souris.

Apres le déjeuné, je rentre chez moi et y finis mes vacances.

On a enfin repris le travail, cela fait 3 jours maintenant.

Je suis le premier à être arrivé.

Depuis la soirée chez Reita, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il m'évite. Je me fais peut-être des idées, mais cela m'empêche de dormir correctement.

Je n'aime pas du tout quand il est comme ça.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu son amitié.

Ils entrent les uns après les autres en me saluant, même Reita le fait, mais très froidement.

Je dois dire qu'il me manque énormément.

On commence la répèt' tranquillement, la musique m'envahit et je suis comme dans un autre monde, mais on doit s'arrêter pour manger.

Je ne viens pas avec eux, sinon l'ambiance ne serait pas joyeuse du tout et je ne veux pas que les autres se rendent compte du malaise que notre cher bassiste et moi entretenons.

Je m'allonge donc sur le canapé pour me reposer.

Je ferme les yeux et m'endors.

Je me réveille en sursaut, la porte vient de claquer.

Reita est là, l'air furieux.

- 'font chier avec leurs questions à la c…

- Ano... ça va pas?

Il se retourne soudain les yeux grand ouverts, il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à me retrouver là.

- Bah ... qu'est ce que tu fais là ? ...toi aussi t'es fatigué?

- Hai, ça on peut le dire…

Il me regarde un petit moment.

- Pourquoi tu m'as menti ?

- ...hein ? ...de quoi ?

Je ne comprends pas du tout de quoi il parle.

- Je veux dire, la dernière fois, t'as dit qu'on s'était mis au lit et qu'on s'était endormi tout de suite après... alors que je me rappelle très bien en fait ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Ho... gomen, j'avais peur que tu le prennes mal, alors j'ai rien dis.

- Franchement 'Ruwa, j'étais partant, alors je vois pas pourquoi t'avais peur de ma réaction… on aurait même pu... à ce moment là...

En parlant, il s'était assis à mes cotés sur le canapé, se serrant à moi.

Il est si près… trop près… Merde, je vais craquer moi !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de penser ça, moi ?

J'ai envie qu'il m'embrasse, et là j'ai pas trop bu du tout, je suis archi sobre.

Je comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il me prend en ce moment.

Est-ce que je serai tombé amoureux de mon meilleur ami ?

Il m'embrasse chastement en me faisant m'allonger, et j'entrouvre la bouche pour que sa langue puisse jouer avec la mienne.

Le baiser devient de plus en plus passionné, ses mains parcourent doucement mon torse.

Je sens mon t-shirt me quitter.

Il lâche mes lèvres et me regarde soudain.

- J'ai envie de te faire l'amour 'Ruwa.

Je lui souris, il a bien dit me faire l'amour et pas me baiser, il tient donc beaucoup à moi… Ce n'est pas que pour du sexe alors ?

Je lui fais confiance de toute façon… j'ai toujours eu confiance en lui.

- Vas-y, je suis tout à toi.

Sur ces mots, il me ré embrasse, défait mon pantalon.

Je lui fais de même et le regarde goulûment.

Il m'enlève enfin mon boxer, devenu trop serré pour moi, et le fait voler à l'autre bout de la pièce.

On continue inlassablement à s'embrasser.

Sa bouche vient mordiller le lobe de mon oreille puis descend vers le cou et le lèche généreusement. (1)

Je sens de plus en plus l'excitation de mon futur amant contre la mienne.

Amants... mais va-t-on rester amis ?

Est-ce qu'on va être de vrais amants ?

Ou est-ce juste un coup ?

Nos relations vont-elles changer ?

La porte claque alors, j'ouvre en grand les yeux effrayés. Il n'y a pas de Reita.

C'est juste Kai qui vient de rentrer.

(1) _(et là imaginez un gros filet de bave mmdr)_


	3. Chapter 3

Kai prend son sac et se retourne pour repartir.

-Uruha?! Bah qu'est ce que tu fait la? Tu viens pas manger avec nous?

-Heu, je ne prefere pas, Reita me fait la geule alors bon ...

-Ho, mais tu sais j'ai parlé avec lui et enffet il t'en veux parce que tu ne lui as pas téléphoné des vacances, et tu le connais quand il est pas content celui la.

-Hein? c'est juste pour SA?

-Aparement, en tout cas c'est l'explication qu'il m'a donné.

Je souris, alors ce n'est que ca, ouf! je suis oulagé vous pouvez pas savoir comment.

-Bon bah j'y vais ils m'attendent, viens avec nous si l'envie te prends.

-J'y penserais merci Kai.

§Je me sens vraimenet mieu maintenant.

Je me rendors un peu, puis me leve pour aller faire mes besoin, bah oui je suis humain quoi.

Je me lave les mains, bah oui je suis propre aussi.

Je sens un corp se bloir contre le mien.

-Gomen ruwa-chan, mais tu m'as mentis et j'ai pas ca et puis j'ai cru que c'etait parce qu'enffet tu voulais pas alors que moi ...

Je me retourne et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Chut! c'est moi qui t'as embrasé le premier, si je n'avais pas envie je ne m'aurais pas laisser faire tu sais.

Il me sourit, ha! J'adore trop son sourire.

Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux.

Ca me fais franchement peur.

J'aime mon meilleur ami.

Je l'entour aussi de mes bras et posse ma tete sur son torse.

-Je peux t'embrasser Hime ? ( princesse)

Je releve la tête et me met sur la pointe des pieds pour lui faire un chaste baisé.

Il me retint la tete pour aprofondir.

Je sens mon coeur s'accéléré, des larmes roules sur ma joue.

Il me regarde et efface avec ses doigts agile les tranées d'eye-liner.

-Hé Hime, pleure pas, je t'aime moi, j'aime pas te voir pleurer.

Je lui souris encore une fois..

-Moi aussi je t'aime Reita.

Sur ses mots il me rembrasse et me plaque assez violement contre la porte des toilettes.

-Tu m'as donné envie d'un coup ruwa-chan.

Je le colle alors plus a moi, nos bassins se frottant outrageusement.

Il me débrase enffin de mes affaires devenus trop génantes.

Je me laisse caressé, apresient le contacte chaud de ses mains merveilleuses.

Il se décolle de moi pour se déshabillé.

-Hime, tu vas devoir grimpé.

-Hai.

Il me prend dans ses bras et s'enfonse doucement en moi.

C'est ma premiere fois, j'ai mal malgrés sa délicatesse.

Je gémis de douleur.

-Ha, gomen, je t'es pas préparé, sumimasen.

-Haaaa, pas grave, ca va bien passé.

-Tu es sur ? Autrement.

Je l'embrasse pour le faire taire et aquiese, il attend un peu avant de bouger doucement en moi.

La douleur passe pour laisser place au plaisir.

Ses coups de reins deviennent de plus en plus frénétiques.

Je sens mon eitation dresser frotté contre son ventre.

Il va de plus en plus profondement jusqu'a touché ma prostate.

Il se lache dans mon intimitée.

Je sens que je vais moi meme pas tarder a venir.

Il se retire et me pose dos au mur, j'y glisse tout le long, lui s'acroupis en face de moi.

Nous reprenons doucement notre respiration.

Puis il me regarde, enffin surtout mon érection pas du tout soulagé.

Il l'atrape d'une main habile et commence de léger va et viens, puis voyant que j'aproche de la fin, il me la prend en bouche.

Ses doux coups de langue, bien placé me font jouir et crier son nom.

Il avale le tout sans rechigné.

Je ne peux bouger, empreint a l'extase que m'a fait vivre monh amant.

Il me rhabille sans même que je m'en apercoive.

Quend je reprend "consience" de se qui c'est passé il finit lui même de s'habiller.

il me sourit, me prend dans ses bras et menmene dans le local.

Il me pose sur le canapé et me regarde amoureusement.

-Hime, on attend un epu avant de leur dire ok.

-Hai.

Je suis telement heureux là.

C'est incroyable.

Mais j'ai un peu peur.

Kai se réveil au coté de son amant qui le regarde souriant, comme d'habitude (surtout quand on sait de qui je parle lol)

-Alors koi, beau reves?

-Heu, si on veut.


	4. Chapter 4

Kai regarde son portable et s'apercoit que c'est aujourd'hui qu'il reprend les répétitios apres une bonne semaine de vacance bien mérité.

Il se léve, se douche avec son amant, se prépare, mange et part travailler.

Il entre dans le local et y retrouve Reita et Uruha, chacun sautant a un bout du canapé, tout leur corp tendus. (et j'ai bien dit tout xd)

Ils ne se regardent même pas.

Kai les interoges chacun leur tour du regard, son reve etait il prémonitoir?

-Hé les mecs je suis pas naveugle et les autres non plus, alors dites moi se qui se passe ici.

-Ruwa-chan et moi, on a décidé de se metre ensemble.

-Hé , bah je m'y attendais pas, vous ete tout les deux d'apres se que j'ai toujour sus.

-Bah que veux tu on s'aime ne Hime?

Uruha rougit, sourit a Reita et Kai.

-Hai.

Ils se raprochent alors l'un de l'autre et s'embrassent au momment même ou les autres musiciens entrent.

-Uru et Reiat? Ca pour une surprise haha!!

-Comment... Vous... avez compris?

Reiat commence donc a raconter leur histoire.

Je suis dans l'ascenseur chargé des courses que je viens d'acheter.

Je sors de celui-ci et vois Uruha qui commence a descendre les marches.

Je l'appelle, il se retourne, je lui demande ce qu'il vient faire ici et il me ment pour pas que je sache que je lui manque en véritée, ca tombe bien, moi qui voulais le voir aussi.

Je lui souris, content qu'il soit venut me voir, il rougit, se qu'il est mignon.

Je l'invite a venir boire, on entre et il m'aide a ranger les courses et on s'installe devant la télé, biére a la main, on parle un peu de la tournée.

on boit toute l'aprem', puis je commande au traiteur francais, mouse de foie de canard, petit boeuf bourgignon acompagné de pomme de terre suculante.

J'ai aussi commandé du vin, un Bordeaux qui date haha!!

Bon, je sais ca fait trés diné romantique et puis bon, il a beaucoup bu alors peut etre que...

A quoi je pense, moi, merde, allez pas me dire que je suis amoureux de mon meilleur ami, je le sais, je l'ai compris en tournée, lors d'un fan service.

Il se léve et trébuche, et se ratrape a moi, J'ai eu tres peur.

Ha kamisama, ses levres, si prete des mienne, je ne vais pas résister, il s'aproche et m'embrasse, ca me fait bizare, mais j'en suis content, mon coeur s'illumine de petite etoiles rouge.

Il se léve présipitement et court dans le couloir.

Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Ha je suis fatigué, l'alcool fait effet.

Je me léve et retrouve Uruha dans les toilettes, il vient de ... vomir.

Est ce qu'il m'a embrassé parce qu'il est saoul ou est vce qu'il en avait vraiment envie?

L'alcool me pousse a lui posser la question.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as embrassé?

-Heu, ..., j'en sais rien,... j'en avais juste envie.

Il en avait juste envie, peut etre que..., et puis merde...

-Et si moi j'ai envie aussi de tembrasser la je peux?

Il me sourit, c'est une aprobation ne ?

Je releve et l'embrasse frévieusement.

Je ne sais pas trop se que je fais, mais je l'entrene dans ma chambre, le pose sur le lit, le déshabille et lui me fait de meme.

On s'embrasse encore et encore, je metma langue dans son cou, le carresant.

J'admire ses flans si fins, si ... parfait.

-Ruwa-chan, je crois que je t'aime alors...

-Bah moi je t'aime Reita alors fait moi l'amour je t'en pris.

Je le regarde ,un peu étonné, il me fait un grand sourire confiant, me montrant bien qu'il ne rigole pas et il me prend ma bouche.

Je le laisse commander le baissé puis prend en main son érection ou j'aplique des mouvements de va et viens douceureux puis quand je sens qu'il ne va plus tenir longtemp j'arrete tout.

Je lui presente alors mes doigts qu'il suce avec lenteur et sensualité, je les récuperes et commence a le pénétrer doucement, un part un.

Quand je le sens se détendre autour de mes doigts, je les enléves et me place comme il faut.

Il m'arrete et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Vas y doucement...

-T'inquiete Hime, je serais doux, je veux que tu resente que du plaisir.

Je m'enfonse doucement dans son entre et le plaisir, suite a des mouvements effrener, les submergerent.

Ils se réveillerent le lendemain matin.

La tete du plus petit reposant sur le torse de l'autre.

Ruki et Aoi se regarderent amoureusement et éclaterent de rire.

Ils avaient vraiments des rêves bizare.

Owari

Et oui ca finis comme ca.

Qu'est ce qui est vrai?

Quel est le reve de Ruki et Aoi?

Ca personne ne le sais, sauf moi xd


End file.
